destiniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jensen Hayledea
Jensen Hayledea was a Chrelytian who became a Senrasai and was revealed to be the Serenon. Biography Jensen Hayledea was born as the "son" of Kanna Saledea and Zeal Hayden. As all Chrelytians, Jensen chose his own name and gained his family name by receiving the blended form of both his parents' family name. As all Chrelytians, Jensen remained a "ball of energy" until he reached the age of 8, when he decided to assume the appearance of a male. Jensen's life was one with ups and downs. When he was 10 years old, his parents were absorbed into the energy of Realitea, caused by the ongoing imbalance, therefor "dying" Jensen continued to live on his own, assuming the appearance of his father when it was needed. Jensen met Sophie Danai after saving her life when she was crossing the street, becoming fast friends with her, when he was around 11 years old. At the age of 12, Jensen assumed the appearance of an adult Chrelytian. Physical appearance Jensen was an imposing but gentle man in his regular form. He stood 1.90 metres tall and was broad-shouldered and very muscular. Danica once described him as having the looks of a bodybuilder and supermodel combined. Jensen was considered extremely attractive by many people and was constantly admired by girls (and Brody), much to his friends annoyance. Jensen had brown hair, which he often wore in a faux hawk, but long at the backside. As a Chrelytian, Jensen could change his appearance at will. He could assume the appearance of everyone he knew and could grow to giant size or shrink to ant size. Personality and traits Jensen was normally a laid-back and calm guy, almost never stressing out or worrying about something. Jensen was very confident and did not hesitate to brag about himself, to the annoyance of some of his friends. Jensen believed himself to be very attractive and found it annoying and at the same time interesting that Alissa was immune to his charms and looks. Despite his vain nature, Jensen was a genuinely friendly person. Jensen considered his friends as family and anyone who threatened them was an enemy to him. He would strongly defend his friends when needed and placed great trust in them. Jensen could not stand betrayal, as he was unwilling to forgive Kaat for a long time after she joined the team. Jensen valued life greatly, a thing he shared with Alissa. Nevertheless, when angered, Jensen often attacked with rage and was a formidable and intimidating opponent. He preferred not to kill people, but unlike Alissa, he did not seem to hesitate to kill a being if there was no other choice. Like many of his friends, Jensen disliked intolerance and hate. Jensen's greatest fear was himself being corrupted by evil. As a Chrelytian, Jensen was asexual. He shared this with his best friend Alissa, which made them compatible with each other. Jensen greatly cared for Alissa and would often descend into rage if she was hurt. Jensen's greatest trait was his loyalty to his friends and courageness, a trait that was reflected in his blue krysala. Powers and abilities As the Serenon, Jensen possessed nearly infinite abilities and was nesrly invincible in the Axcalion State. When angered, he unleashed a magical barrage with unstoppable rage. Krysala skills Jensen was a natural duelist and could hold his own against more experienced ones without any training. After he began training as a Senrasai, he became an extremely talented duelist, equal to or even surpassing most of Senrasai Council members. At the time of the Battle of Chrelytium, Alissa considered Jensen the greatest duelist of The Twelve. Magic abilities Jensen was Chrelytian, and was a natually talented Askarai. He possessed great power and when fully unleashed, could defeat nearly any enemy. When in the Axcalion Trance, Jensen rapidly defeaged enemies such as Alissa Vitzana and even Liana Ascalia. As the Serenon, Jensen was the single most powerful being in Realitea, with Noa Ankhsenna, with the possible exception of Mother Lazin. Combat abilities Jensen was a strong and excellent fighter, able to defend himself without any weapon. Other abilities Jensen was an exceptional athlete. He was also a very good dancer. Jensen was noted to be a very talented singer and was known to frequently perform at events at school or Alissa's house. Jensen was chosen as the representative of the Norse Empire at the Worldvision Song Contest. Jensen went on to win the Contest with 980 points, the most pounts ever earned by a single contestant. Category:Main characters Category:The Twelve Category:Senrasai Category:Redeemed Seransai Category:Chrelytians Category:Serenons